Behind Blue Eyes
by Android Pan
Summary: This is a song fic a {oneshot} fic The song is Behind Blue Eyes from Limp Bizkit. R&R .
1. Default Chapter

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
The years had passed by and Trunks had onced dated Pan. But he was caught dating a girl named Sky. But the truth was he didn't even touch the damn girl. In fact he wasn't even dating her. Pan had just happened to walk in while she was hitting on him. The whole family, actually both familys knew about this. But he broke Pan's heart and he trained himself to the limits because of it. He never ever wanted to hurt Pan. He loved her too much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one know what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even his own sister ignored him now. Infact his mom and dad 'yes Vegeta' ignored him. He was all alone now. Even Goten refused to talk or hang around with him. That night that Pan had caught him with Sky, he was going to propose to Pan. But now she hated him and no one would let Trunks explain to Pan waht really happened. He spent hours in his room sobbing, wishing hoping Pan would forgive him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be faded to telling only lies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His dreams were filled with thoughts of Pan. When he was awake he was a living zombie. His soul was hers, yet no one realized it. They kept him away from her. His father, Goten, and Gohan kept him from even trying to apologize. Day by day he was dieing from the pain she caused him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my concious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengence  
  
That's never free  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His heart grew with hatred towards his father, Gohan, adn his once best friend. But Pan, he could never hate her. It wasn't her fault that they hated him. Infact he would love Pan till the day he died. But he blamed those three for everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one know what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do and I blame you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He grew cold and walked around like a zombie. He refused to show the pain that was slowly killing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Each hour, each day, each month he waited, he waited for her, he waited for the day he would once again kiss her soft lips, and embrace her once again. At times he'd dream about it, and when he awoke he would be confused from what was real and what was a dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my concious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengence  
  
That's never free  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day, someday he would prove "them" all wrong. He would show them that he loved her all along, and that he still loved her. Heck he would fight the whole universe just to keep her safe. But "they" didn't see that, his blood boiled at that thought. He wanted to beat them into the ground, but that would only cause Pan to hate him more, and he didn't want that. It had been two years, two years!!! since he had talked to Pan, saw her, or kissed her for that matter and it was killing him.He had tried to tell them he was telling the truth, for weeks and weeks he tried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A.N. For those of you who know this songI left out the 'Discover L.I.M.P. say it' cause it doesn't fit into my story ^.^)  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be mistreated  
  
To be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He forgot what was all true and what was a lie, "they" all believed he was a liar, and he soon believed them too. He wanted to apologize to Pan, he wanted to tell her that he would never think of any other girl other than her. Not that he ever did think of anyother girl than her, she was "his" goddess. He loved, and worshipped only her. He didn't want her to worry about him seeing anyother girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one knows how to say  
  
That they're sorry, and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was alone now, no one ever talked to him, no one ever wanted to. Everyday it was the same hours and hours of being alone, just silently crying, training, or just sitting stareing at his window as if "Pan" were to come and say that it was all just a nightmare. Then he would be stareing at the face of his mom, dad, sister, and all the rest of them. It made him mad. He wanted revenge for taking his beloved Pan away from him. Sky that bitch! She was the cause of this, he hated her as much as he hated "them" no perhaps even more. She was to blame for the heart break of Pan and himself, but that bitch hurt Pan more than him. They treated him like the bad guy, but in truth his soul was torn to pieces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like my fanfic. I tried hard so no flames please. Please R&R. 


	2. My Sacrifice

My Sacrifice  
  
Okay I wasn't planning on continuing this but I just couldn't resist. The idea just popped into my head. And for the story Found I will have another chapter up as soon as I can. I keep redoing it every time I have it done. So I will perfect Found very soon.  
  
It had been four years since Trunks had seen Pan. Four years of being alone in this world.  
  
He wanted to change everything so it was back to normal. But that was one thing he couldn't do.  
  
Trunks opened his window and flew out. He had to be out of that wretched house once in awhile.  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Pan looked out her window and just stared at the night sky. It was a full moon she loved full moons. It was on a full moon when Trunks asked her out.  
  
She got up off her bed and walked to the window and opened it. She looked back and then flew out.  
  
Pan landed on a beach; the sand was warm under her feet. She started to walk along the beach.  
  
Trunks POV  
  
Trunks landed on a beach. But why had he come here? This place brought back so many memories. This was the beach he first asked Pan out.  
  
He shrugged and started to walk. His head was looking to the ground while his hand fiddled the gold chain on his neck.  
  
Trunks looked up and his eyes met with none other than Pan's.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hello my friend we meet again,  
  
It's been a while, where should we begin,  
  
Feels like forever  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
He ached to just reach out and hold her, to kiss her. His mind flooded with the memories of her, of them.  
  
She had always made his worst days better again. When in a spar with his father he would be beaten and she would be there by his side. Her kisses would always make things right for him.  
  
That was all he needed, her love was all she needed.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Within my heart are memories,  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me,  
  
I remember.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Just seeing her again made his heart light and his world come together. She set him free again but for how long?  
  
But for now that didn't matter, he was careless as long as she was there. He didn't care, all else was gone all he could see was her.  
  
He just wanted to run up to her and grab her and swing her in the air. He wanted to fly away from all the others and just be with her.  
  
His eyes watered and he had a hard time holding them back.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
When you are with me, I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others, we'll fly,  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Pan I...I...Pan I still love you."  
  
"Trunks...I love you to." Said Pan as she got tears in her eyes. Her world was coming back together.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
We've seen our shares of ups and downs,  
  
Oh, how quickly life can turn around  
  
In an instant  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Trunks and Pan slowly walked up to each other. Trunks opened his arms and Pan ran straight into them.  
  
Everything they said was all lies. Trunks never hated her. Everything seemed right again.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It feels so good to reunite,  
  
Within yourself, and within your mind,  
  
Lets find peace there.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
He was free from the pain; careless to what the others thought when they found out that they were back together.  
  
He started to float into the sky and there they floated in each other's embrace. Tears streamed down his face. She was there...With him...In his arms.  
  
Was this just one of his dreams? Or was it real? He didn't care anymore.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
When you are with me, I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe,  
  
Above all the others, we'll fly,  
  
This brings tears to my eyes.  
  
My sacrifice.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
He floated down and set her down. He took off his necklace and pulled of the object that was on it.  
  
He looked down into her eyes and took her hand in his. He placed a small gold ring on her finger.  
  
"Pan...While I have the chance...Will you marry me?"  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and tears slid down her cheeks as she nodded.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I just want to say hello again,  
  
I just want to say hello again,  
  
Well there's a chapter for ya! ^.^ Hope you liked it! Ya I know there's more to the song but I had to leave it out. It was getting to long. ^.^' 


End file.
